The Love Conundrum
by Anonymous Rose1
Summary: Penny has good advice, every once in a while
1. Chapter 1

"**What if the reason you don't think about women in that way is that you aren't attracted to them?"**

_Maybe, _Sheldon thought, _Penny's words aren't quite as crazy as they seem. _He shook the thought off immediately. Penny had been totally inebriated. Her drunken slur wasn't the truth, it couldn't be. The idea of him being _**gay **_was wrong and crazy (and his mother would disapprove). But, perhaps, there was a small sliver of truth to what she had said.

He looked over at Leonard, who'd put _Battlestar Galactica_ on pause and was now staring at him with a troubled look on his face. Leonard was…well, not handsome, per se, but definitely attractive. Sheldon was certain that he had a similar expression on his face. Even Raj and Howard seemed to realize that something was wrong, since they had both shut up for the moment.

"Sheldon, what's bugging you?" Leonard demanded, but with a hint of concern behind it. Normally, Howard would say something like: "Yeah, I haven't seen you look like this since I told you about (insert some odd thing here that Sheldon still didn't understand)." Now, he remained silent.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm rather off tonight. I'll be in my room," Sheldon answered distressedly, getting up and walking off towards his bedroom.

"Okay. You know where to find us," Leonard replied, pushing the play button and continuing the show. Sheldon now found himself in his room, not quite knowing what to do. His stomach had seemingly jumped up to his throat and he felt something akin to fear. He sat down on his bed and tried to calm his nerves; which only caused him to start crying.

Leonard, Raj, and Howard could hear Sheldon crying from the front room.

"You think he's okay?" Howard asked.

"Dude, if he was okay, do you think he'd be crying like Bella in _New Moon_?" Raj demanded.

"Should we check on him?" Leonard replied.

"Probably," Howard said.

"Leonard should go check on him," Raj announced.

"But-" Leonard attempted to argue with them.

"No, just go," Howard ordered. Leonard raised himself out of his seat and set off to Sheldon's Fortress of Solitude.

"Sheldon?" Leonard asked as he knocked on Sheldon's bedroom door. There was a long pause, and Leonard believed that Sheldon wasn't going to answer.

"Yes?" came Sheldon's reply, though his voice sounded weak and strangled.

"Can I come in?" Leonard questioned softly.

"Okay," Sheldon answered. Leonard opened the door and walked into his roommate's room, only to find said roommate huddled on his bed, crying softly. Leonard closed the door and walked over to Sheldon's bed, before climbing in with him. He pulled his crying friend's head down into his lap, lacing his arms around Sheldon's.

"What's bothering you, buddy? Is it your mom?" Leonard asked, knowing how much effect Sheldon's mother could have on him.

"No, it's…Well, you know how I find that people should suppress their feelings and never act on their primal instincts? The thing is, I've never been attracted to any women and Penny offered me a distressing proposal," Sheldon started to explain.

"Penny wants to sleep with you?" Leonard demanded, automatically assuming that it had to do with sex.

"No, she proposed that perhaps I'm, I believe the correct term is, a homosexual," Sheldon finally finished explaining.

"Well, are you?" Leonard asked him gently, caressing his hair soothingly.

"I don't know what to believe. It isn't practical. There can never be any reproduction between same-sex couples. And, my mother will murder me. She says that Jesus loves us all, but not homosexuals. Leonard…help me, please," Sheldon begged.

"Don't pay attention to what's practical or logical or what your mother will think or what's right and what's wrong. Just, follow your heart," Leonard told him.

"It's actually just a chemical inbalance in one's brain that makes one believe that they are attracted to another person or in love with them," Sheldon explained.

"Then, follow the chemical inbalance in your brain," Leonard amended, happy that Sheldon had somewhat returned to normal.

"But, I'm scared," Sheldon answered weakly. It was true; he seemed to be quaking in fear.

"Don't be, Shelly, don't be," Leonard murmered.

"What if I told you that I found you attractive?" Sheldon asked.

"I'd say that I find you attractive, too," Leonard replied.

"And, what if I said that I wanted you to engage in coitus with me, right now?" Sheldon quizzed.

"Then, I'd say no," Leonard answered.

"Why not?" Sheldon demanded, pouting.

"Because you need to get everything sorted out. Don't worry, though, I'll help you," Leonard said.

"Really?" Sheldon asked.

"Really," Leonard repeated.

"It's odd. This is so highly illogical. My heart is pumping too fast and I am very turned on, I suppose," Sheldon told Leonard.

"That's what love is all about, Sheldon," Leonard muttered.

"You think they'll get together?" Howard asked Raj and Penny (they had now migrated to Penny's apartment).

"Probably fucking like rabbits right now," Penny replied.

"20 bucks Sheldon wants to take it slow," Raj offered.

"You're on," Penny answered.

"I thought you wanted to wait," Sheldon said.

"Oh…shut up," Leonard replied, attacking Leonard's mouth with his own. The great Sheldon Cooper was finally silenced. Until he started to moan, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard wanted Sheldon to tell his mom. Sheldon was, well, opposed to the idea.

They were in bed the last time Leonard ever brought it up. Breathing ragged and knees weak, Sheldon was hardly in a position to disagree.

"Please, Leonard, I'll do anything," Sheldon begged.

"Tell your mother," Leonard replied seriously.

"But, I…" Sheldon started to say, as his body convulsed with desire. He was starting to doubt his ability to hold out, especially as Leonard was planning on withholding sex.

"You'll either do it or you won't, but I'm not going to stick around if you're ashamed to tell your own mother about me," Leonard answered.

"Fine," Sheldon huffed. Leonard continued what they'd been doing before.

Sheldon was nervous. His Texan accent always came out stronger than usual when he was nervous, or disturbed, or when Leonard did something amazing. His mother was due in an hour and all he could think of was the look of disappointment on her face when he told her. Penny sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. It wasn't helping.

The door opened. His mother was here. She pulled him into a hug. He told her he had something to tell her, something important. She sat down in Leonard's chair, across from him. He was on the couch (0,0,0,0) and Leonard sat next to him. Penny was next to Leonard.

"I feel that you should be informed. Actually, we felt that you should be informed of the status of my relationships. I have found myself a partner and we are very happy together. Please, don't be mad," Sheldon said. His mother gave him a confused glance.

"What on God's Earth are you going on about Shelly?" his mother demanded.

"My relationship with Leonard," Sheldon answered confusedly.

"Well, if that's all, then what were you all worked up about?" she quizzed.

"I…you knew?" Sheldon questioned disbelievingly.

"Of course I knew. I knew that it was only a matter of time. You come out here and call me up, finally, saying you got a roommate that's actually going to stick around. Then, he comes out here looking for you when you run back home. I figured if he could live with you, he was already halfway there. Plus, you got this faraway look in your eyes whenever you talked about him. Honey, your friends knew, too. Everyone knew. Except the two of you, naturally," she explained. Sheldon clutched Leonard's hand in his own. He was amazed at how accepting his mother was being. "Now, if y'all will excuse me, I'm a little tired."

"Sheldon?" Leonard said quietly.

"I'm…in shock, Leonard," Sheldon answered.

"I know," Leonard replied, putting his head on Sheldon's shoulder. "I know."


End file.
